galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Nippon Religion
Seven Lucky Gods *Hotei - God of abundance and good health *Jurojin - God of long life *Fukurokuju - God of happiness, wealth and longevity *Bishamonten - Goddess of war *Benzaiten - Goddess of knowledge, art and beauty, especially music *Daikokuten - Goddess of wealth, commerce and trade *Ebisu - God of fishers and merchants Shingami The Shinagami are the deities feared by Nippon. These deities were once a part of the creation of the world, but have all been corrupted by Kage and turned to shadow. They are now the chief deities of the resitents of Kage. *Izanami - Goddess of Death, Rebirth, and Corruption *Kagu-Tsuchi - God of Destruction *Hebi-no-Yami - God of Darkness, Poisons, and Tricks (The Snake of Darkness) *Hokori - Goddess of Wastes and Desolation *Awai Hoshi - Goddess of Fear, Loss, and Fading Hope *Shikiyoku - Goddess of Lust and Excess *Fukou - God of Misfortune and Curses Kami The Kami reside in all things, but certain objects and places are designated for the interface of people and kami such as shrines, temples, and kamidana. There are natural places considered to have an unusually sacred spirit about them in Nippon, and are objects of worship. These locations are frequently mountains, trees, unusual rocks, rivers, waterfalls, and other natural things and in most case a shrine has been built nearby. Shrines are sacred spaces, creating a separation from the "ordinary" world. The kamidana is a household shrine to a Kami that a family feels they have a close associating with. Traditionally Temples to the Gods generally have several shrines to the Kami. Most Kami have close association with certain locations or objects, though more powerful Kami exist for each of the main elements, Fire, Earth, Water, Air, and Spirit. These elemental Kami are called upon by Shugenja (Shaman), Priests, and Monks to preform magic such as calling upon a water Kami to heal a sick or injured individual. These Kami are servants to the Elemental Lords who are minor deities in Nippon. The Elemental Lords * Fuijin - Elemental Kami of Air * Homusubi - Elemental Kami of Fire * Izanagi - Elemental Kami of Spirit * Kuebiko - Elemental Kami of Earth * Suijin - Elemental Kami of Water Oni The Oni were once Kami who have been corrupted by the evils of the shadow Kage. These creatures have been cut off from the land they once protected. Where once they wished to protect and nurture life and the land, the corruption brought on by Kage have turned them into creatures of hate and death. Creation Myth Long ago all the elements were mixed together with one germ of life. This germ began to mix things around and around until the heavier part sank and the lighter part rose. A muddy sea that covered the entire earth was created. From this ocean grew a green shoot. It grew and grew until it reached the clouds and there it was transformed into a god. Soon this god grew lonely and it began to create other gods. The last two gods it made, Izanagi and Izanami, were the most remarkable. One day as they were walking along they looked down on the ocean and wondered what was beneath it. Izanagi thrust his staff into the waters and as he pulled it back up some clumps of mud fell back into the sea. They began to harden and grow until they became the islands of Nippon. The two descended to these islands and began to explore, each going in different directions. They created all kinds of plants. When they met again they decided to marry and have children to inhabit the land. The first child Izanami bore was a girl of radiant beauty. The gods decided she was too beautiful to live in Nippon, so they put her up in the sky and she became the sun. Their second daughter, Tsuki-yami, became the moon and their third and unruly son, Sosano-wo, was sentenced to the sea, where he creates storms. Later, their first child, Amaterasu, bore a son who became the emperor of Nippon and all the emperors since then have claimed descent from him.